


Filthy

by CelestialVapidity



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Bad Dragon, F/F, Masturbation, One Shot, Other, PWP, Shower Sex, Smut, Strap-On, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/Other, Voyeurism, dildo, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9174838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVapidity/pseuds/CelestialVapidity
Summary: Stella and Piper meet up in the prison showers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request I got from a user who prefers to remain anonymous. Their request was a fic in which Stella fucks Piper with a human-like Bad Dragon strap-on while calling Piper 'Blondie', they get caught by Alex, and Alex masturbates to it. I hope this is ok! This is my first solo smut fic, so I'm hoping it's decent jerk-off material. The dildo Stella uses can be ordered here: /products/blaze WARNING: This fic contains graphic sexual content.

        Getting the strap-on had been difficult. It had taken several favors, some sexual, some not. The end result however, is a large, flesh-colored, Bad Dragon brand, Blaze dildo, and an accompanying belt with which to wear it.

        Stella had debated the size, not knowing what Piper will enjoy. She ended up deciding on the large, since it was only slightly larger than an average cock. In the present, Stella carries a bag that contains toiletries, a change of clothes, a towel, and her new toy.

        She enters the bathroom, and smirks upon hearing the single shower running. Only Piper showers in this bathroom at this time. She sets her bag on the counter, and begins stripping.

        After setting her clothes with her bag, she pulls out and puts on the strap-on and dildo, sliding a condom onto it. She looks at it, and grins. Hopefully Piper will find it hot too.

        She steps into the shower stall, and taps Piper on the shoulder. The blonde jumps, letting out a little squeal. She turns around nervously, relaxing upon seeing Stella.

        "Uh…Hi." Piper notices the toy between Stella's legs, and her eyes widen. "Is that…For me?"

        Stella winks. "You bet it is, Blondie. You wanna use it now?"

        "Fuck yes."

        With that, Stella brings her mouth to Piper's neck, and her hands to her breasts. She bites roughly, squeezing her chest and teasing her nipples. Piper moans loudly, and arches into her.

        "Eager, are we?"

        The older inmate merely moans in response, causing Stella to laugh. She snakes a hand between Piper's legs, feeling her slick, pink folds. "Very good, Chapman. You like this?"

        "Fuck, so much!" Piper grinds roughly into her hand, and lowers her head to lick and suck at Stella's breasts.

        The brunette whines, and begins rubbing the blonde's clit. She wants Piper to come once before she starts fucking her. _And_ , with Piper already shaking under her touch, _it shouldn't take long._

        Stella pushes two fingers into her cunt, and Piper whines loudly. She's twitching and clenching around the long digits. "You gonna cum for me, Blondie?"

        Her answer comes in the form of a shriek, a gush of fluid onto her hand, and painful clenching on her fingers. Piper nearly falls from the force of her orgasm, but Stella quickly catches her.

        "You ready to take me?"

        Piper whimpers, but nods. Stella runs her fingers between Piper's wet folds, gathering the slickness there. Piper gasps as she does, and Stella bites her neck, gently.

        She removes her fingers, and rubs the wetness onto the dildo. Piper licks her lips, and braces herself against the tile wall. Stella presses the head of the toy against Piper's pussy.

        "You sure, Piper?"

        "Yes, please. I want you."

        Stella smiles, and slowly begins pushing into her. She strokes Piper's hip gently, to keep her relaxed. She figures it's been a long time since Piper's had a dick in her, and doesn't want to hurt her.

        Piper whimpers shakily. Stella continues pushing in, until their hips are touching. She kisses the blonde gently. "There we go. Are you ok for me to move?"

        "Yes! Fuck, move!"

        Stella slowly pulls out, before thrusting back in. Piper moves eagerly against her. _Greedy_ , Stella thinks with a smirk, before beginning to earnestly fuck her blonde.

        She starts out slow and gentle, until Piper begins begging for it harder. Stella is pleasantly surprised. She obeys, fucking in harder and faster.

        "Oh, fuck, yeah! That's it! God, fuck me, Stella!"

        Stella herself, has never been especially vocal during sex. Her teenage years had been spent learning to masturbate quietly since the walls in her house were so thin. Having sex without much noise from her has become the norm.

        Piper, however, seems to be against this. She is determined to make Stella moan. She thrusts harder against the brunette, and reaches one hand to her clit, and another to her chest.

        The combination of Piper's inner muscles trying to pull her back in and make her stay, and her glorious fingers on Stella's clit and breasts, are enough to force a low groan out of her. Piper grins, and kisses her hard. _Of course, the little shit has to be smug about it,_ Stella thinks.

        As the both of them get closer, they speed up their thrusts against each other. Stella feels Piper tightening on the dildo, and begins thrusting faster, already close herself, due to the strap-on bumping her clit on each thrust. However, before either one of them can get off, someone clears their throat outside the stall.

        They're both horrified to see Alex Vause, Piper's on-and-off girlfriend standing there, arms crossed. She's naked entirely, except for her glasses. Despite herself, Stella finds her eyes drifting between the tall woman's legs.

        She's not surprised to find that Alex has a sexy cunt. Alex notices her eyes between her legs, and smirks. "See something you like, Kangaroo-Fucker?"

        "I do, actually. And if Blonde's ok with it, I'd love for you to join us." Stella is happy to find that Alex isn't upset at her staring.

        Piper's mouth is hanging open in shock. "Uh, fuck…Alex, do you wanna?"

        Alex brings a hand to her chin, and puts on her best thinking face. "I'm still mad at you. And you don't fucking deserve to touch me. So, I'm just gonna watch. Keep fucking her, Carlin. Little bitch in heat can't go an hour without putting something in her needy fucking pussy."

        Piper moans at Alex's words, and Stella resumes her thrusting. Alex snakes a hand between her legs, and begins rubbing her clit. "That's right, Pipes. Take it."

        "Fuck, Alex, Stella!" Piper seems almost overwhelmed. Stella, meanwhile, is impressed and turned on by Alex's dirty talk.

        Alex's voice is raspy and low due to her arousal. Stella groans as she feels herself get closer and closer to the edge. She can tell this is going to be one of her best orgasms yet. Piper is shaking and panting beneath her, letting out nearly incoherent pleas.

        All Stella can really make out is "More…Yes…. Please!" Not that she's complaining. That's enough for her. It's also apparently enough for Alex, who is groaning and humping her own fingers.

        "Fuck! Oh god, fuck!" Piper tightens around the toy, and lets out a strangled moan. Observing Piper's orgasm is enough to send Stella into one of her own. She lets out a loud whimper, giving a few last thrusts.

        Alex is right behind them, and with a few more strokes of her hard clit, she comes with a low growling groan. The three of them stay still for a moment, catching their breaths. Alex is the first to move, getting up, and heading to another shower stall.

        "I think it's time I get clean. It's what I came here for after all. I suggest you two do the same. You're fucking filthy." She shoots them a playful smirk, before stepping into her own stall, and turning on the water.

        Stella pulls out of Piper and kisses her gently. Piper seems to still be a bit and tired from the fucking, but other than that, seems normal. She leaves the stall, and tosses the condom into a trashcan. She takes off the strap-on, and places it with her own things, before going into a shower stall of her own, to clean up. Alex is right, they are filthy.


End file.
